A Beginning
by ShinigamiKae
Summary: Um. i know lame title. But it's interesting inside. Four kids, four digimon, four crests get to kick yep you guessed it one evil digimon's ass
1. Four Digidestined

Disclaimer: Rin, Yuki, Kylemon and Kyelmon are copyrighted to me. As is Mirotysmon. Faith, Kevin, Zippmon and Arcticdramon are my bestest friends (Jazzy). Digimon is copyrighted to digimon? No Toei and the others.

Plot: Four digidestined, four digimon, one enemy, five chapters. That's about it. This is actually only a side story to another story I'm writing, Renamon Crisis

A Beginning: Four digidestineds

I sighed. This year was probably going to be the most boring school year of them all. My best friend's parents had decided, that her life would be better in America. America of all places.

Anyway, I was sitting on a wall outside school. Oh, wait a moment. You don't even know who I am.

My name is Rin Nisha, I'm 15 years old and destined to save the world.

I looked around, trying to see if any of the new kids were good enough to be my friends. I spotted a girl. She had golden blonde hair to her mid back and was wearing a dark emerald cowboy hat, black cowboy boots, a dark green skirt to her knees, light brown gloves and a pale green sleeveless shirt. Might as well, the rest of the playground seemed stupider than my brother looked. I jumped of the wall.

"Hey" I called out and ran towards her. I tripped and fell flat on my face. "Ow" I mumbled and got up. 'Not the best way to impress somebody.'

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked. I closed an eye to get my blurry vision back in shape. That was her. The girl I had noticed. "I'm fine" I said and dusted off my clothes. "I'm Rin. Rin Nisha and you?"

"I'm Faith Hansopia. I know the last name's weird" she said and sighed. "Oh, fine with me. My last name had a weird surname too. So which class are you in?"

"I don't know" she said and handed me a piece of paper. "Hey, that's my class. Cool." I smiled. Maybe this year wasn't going to be that bad.

After school, Faith and I walked home together. We had found out that we lived in the same street. "Let's go through the forest. It's quicker that way" I suggested. Faith facefaulted. "What about my clothes?" she said and looked down. 'Clothes are _not important' I thought. "Oh, come on. I wanna show you a place with really nice flowers" was what I said though. "Flowers are cool." Faith smiled and followed me._

~Author POV

The two girls stopped in the middle of the field. "Wow, this is pretty" Faith said and bent down to pick a flower. Rin smiled and looked at the sky. Her eyes opened in shock. "Faith, look" she pointed upwards. Faith looked up. "Oh, my god."

A few moments later

The two girls looked down at the devices in their hands. Rin's was red and orange and Faith's was burgundy with dark blue stripes.

"Ahh" they heard a kid yell. They both whipped around, only to find a shocked looking boy with spiky blond hair, dark sunglasses, a white t-shirt and beige shorts running at them. He stopped.

~Boy POV

I stopped and stared at the two girls in front of me. One of them looked like a boy. She had short spiky black hair and was wearing beige short, like mine, a white t-shirt under a blue zip up jacket with red flames, yellow gloves, orange boots and she had goggles on her head. The other looked a bit more like a girl. She had golden blonde hair to her mid back and was wearing a dark emerald cowboy hat, black cowboy boots, a dark green skirt to her knees, light brown gloves and a pale green sleeveless shirt.

"Um. Hi" I said and smirked. "What was the yelling about?" the black-haired girl asked. "I… um. I'm being followed by a little green imp thing." I turned around and sure enough, there it was. "Why are you running away, Naoyuki?" I asked.

"Cause you're all freaky."

"Wow, that is soo cute" the blonde said and grabbed the imp. "Hello, I'm DemiDeemon and I'm Naoyuki's partner." I blinked. "My… partner."

"Yeah. Your digivice should be somewhere around here" it said happily and squirmed, where at the girl let him go. DemiDeemon hoped around the clearing. At one point, he bent down and picked something up. Then he cam up to me again. "This is yours" he said and held up a little yellow and blue device. "Hold into the air, you guys" he said and I took the device from him. I held it out in front of me. The girls followed my act.

"Digiportal open" DemiDeemon yelled and were sucked into another world.

Nyaha, go Yolei! *kicks DemiDee* originally he had totally stupid levels -.-' now I use him for stuff. *grumbles* don't let my non-sense blabbering stop you from reading this. If it does read a) my other stories b) Jazzy's stories or c) Misha's poems


	2. Four Digimon

Disclaimer: Rin, Yuki, Kylemon and Kyelmon are copyrighted to me. As is Mirotysmon. Faith, Kevin, Zippmon and Arcticdramon are my bestest friends (Jazzy). Digimon is copyrighted to digimon? No Toei and the others.

Plot: Four digidestined, four digimon, one enemy, five chapters. That's about it. This is actually only a side story to another story I'm writing, Renamon Crisis

A Beginning: Four digimon

He looked around. He was Kevin Fujiyama. Kevin had messy dark brown hair and pale green eyes. He wore a black long sleeve shirt, dark blue jean pants and black sneakers. He looked down at the thing in his hand. It was an ice blue device with silver stripes.

Then he turned, feeling something was behind him. And indeed his intuition was right. In front of him there was an ice blue butterball with pointy fox-like ears that were tipped white, a puffy tail tipped white, light gray eyes, a scar on his left ear and four tiny legs. Kevin looked at the little thing and it glared back. This went on for some time.

"Who are you?" the thing said. Kevin glared at it. "Tell me. Now." Kevin glared. Suddenly four figures landed in between them. Two girls, a boy and a two-legged fox.

The four of them got up. "Hi" Rin said to Kevin. "I'm uh… Rin Nisha. You?" Kevin glared at her and then at the other two. "I'm Faith Hansopia."

"Naoyuki Torima. But you can call me Yuki." Kevin glared at them and then turned and walked away. The little butterball walked of after him. "Friendly peop… ah" Faith jumped back. "What… who are you?" she asked in shock. In front of her there was a shocking green two-legged fox with blue chest fur, stomach, feet, hands, ear and tail tips. He wore red gloves and had yellow scars under his eyes. He looked down at himself.

"I'm Kylemon. I digivolved from DemiDeemon out of no reason" he said smiling. "Kyle" came a yell and a red version of Kylemon tackled him to the ground. She was dark red with dark blue instead of blue and wore dark green gloves.

"Zippy" Kylemon said and smiled up at the fox that had tackled him. "Stupid, ignorant idiots" came a mumble. The fox that stepped out of the bushes now looked similar to Kylemon, only her colours were swooped. The shocking green and blue was changed and the red and yellow was changed too. "And who are you?" Rin asked.

"I'm Zippmon and that's my bestest friend in the whooole wide world, Kyelmon. And Kyle is my friend too" the red fox said. Kyelmon hrmpfed. "Tell them, Kyel, tell them" Zippmon and Kyle said eagerly.

Kyelmon sighed. "You guys are digidestined and are partnered to each of us. I'm partnered to Rin, Kyle is partnered to Yuki and Zipp is partnered to Faith."

"Cool" Rin said smiling at Kyelmon. "Has is got something to do with these?" Yuki asked holding up his D-Vice. Kyelmon nodded. She took four necklaces off her neck. She threw one each to Kylemon and Zippmon. "This is for you, Rin. You are the holder of Courage. With your courage I will be able to digivolve to my ultimate level" she said and placed the necklace around Rin's neck. "Cool" Rin said again.

"You're supposed to have power" Kylemon said and gave Yuki his necklace. Yuki nodded and placed it round his neck.

"Yours is for feelings" Zippmon said smiling proudly and put the necklace around her neck. "Around Faith's, stupid" Kyelmon said. "Oh" Zippmon took her necklace off and put it around Faith's neck.

Suddenly there was a shadow over them and an evil laugh was heard. The six of them looked up. "I have your friend" said a two-legged goat with black wings. His name: Mephismon.

In one arm he was holding Kevin, punched out, unconscious. In the other he was holding another fox. He was ice blue with white and wore gray gloves. He struggled. "Arctic Storm" he yelled and a icy storm hit Mephis. Mephis laughed. "No, rookie, digimon will defeat me. I am Mephismon, the strongest servant of Mirotysmon. Prepare to die, humans" Mephis said and flew off.

"Kyelmon digivolve to XVeemon" Kyelmon yelled and turned into a winged blue dragon.

"Kylemon digvolve to Stingmon" Kylemon yelled and turned into a large two-legged bug-like thing.

"Woah" Rin and Yuki said. "The green looks so cute" Faith said clapping. Both digimon grinned evilly. "Let's go thrash him" XVeemon said. "Yeah, let his blood drip" Stingmon said. Rin, Yuki and Faith stared at them as they flew off after Mephismon.

"We have to follow them. They might hurt the guy" Rin said. "Can you change into something that can fly?" she asked Zippmon. Zippmon shook her head vigorously. "Nope. But I can run faster after digivolving."

"Right. Then let's run after them. Agree?" she looked at Yuki and Faith. They nodded.

"Zippmon digivolve to Salemmon." Salemmon was a burgundy four-legged fox with dark green fire on her feet & six tail tips. she had light green eyes, a baby blue bandana around her neck and a white bow on her right ear. Rin, Yuki and Faith climbed onto her back and she trotted off. "You said you were fast" Faith said. "Oh, right. Fast. That was it" Salemmon said and took of at an immense speed.

At Mirotymon's Palace

Kevin woke and sat up. "Where am I?" he mumbled. He looked around and saw the ice blue fox chained to a wall. He didn't know who it was but he immediately felt that he had to help him. He stood up and found his was in a kind of cage. "What the?" He rattled at the bars.

"What are you trying to do, human-boy?" Kevin looked up. In front of him there was a large humanoide lion. He looked pretty much like Scar (from the Lion King *huggles Kovo*) with large demon wings and three tails. He was sitting on what looked like Count Dracula's vampire throne.

"My name is Kevin, you rotten lion" Kevin yelled. "Oh. Fine with me, human-boy. Do you want to know who I am?"

"I don't give a damn. Just let him go" Kevin yelled pointing to the ice blue fox. "So he can digivolve and hurt me? Right? All I want is the death of you and your little friends."

"I don't have any friends. Just let him go."

"As I said no. But I will tell you who I am anyway. I am Mirotysmon, the most powerful digimon ever. I am on the level Advanced Mega, that's higher than your digimon will ever get" Mirotysmon said and laughed evilly.

"We will kill you. I don't know why. But we will. We'll save whatever there is to save and you can't stop us" Kevin yelled. The ice blue fox had heard this and smiled.

"All right, partner" he mumbled. 

Nyahah. The fourth. Dunno… no comment


	3. Four Crests

Disclaimer: Rin, Yuki, Kylemon and Kyelmon are copyrighted to me. As is Mirotysmon. Faith, Kevin, Zippmon and Arcticdramon are my bestest friends (Jazzy). Digimon is copyrighted to digimon? No Toei and the others.

Plot: Four digidestined, four digimon, one enemy, five chapters. That's about it. This is actually only a side story to another story I'm writing, Renamon Crisis

A Beginning: Four Crests

Salemmon came to a skidding halt as Rin tugged at her neck fur. "There" she pointed upwards. The digimon, Yuki and Faith gazed upwards. Sure enough there were XVeemon and Stingmon. They were attacking something, when…

"Finishing Strike" yelled Stingmon. A shine appeared and then Stingmon attacked. Then he feel. One could see him tumbling to the ground. "Move" Faith ordered Salemmon, and she followed. She jumped aside, just as Stingmon crashed into the ground.

"Stingmon" Yuki jumped of Salemmon's back and kneeled down to Stingmon. Just then XVeemon crashed into the ground. "XVeemon" Rin yelled and kneeled down next to her partner. "Ha. You'll never beat me. I was trained by Mirotysmon, you cannot defeat me" came Mephismon and one could see him floating down towards them. "I have… to kill… must protect Rin" XVeemon mumbled raising her arm towards the sky. It fell back to ground.

"She isn't… gone, is she?" Faith asked Salemmon, a tear creeping from her eye. "A digimon never dies" she answered. Faith climbed off Salemmon and walked over to Yuki and Stingmon, who wasn't moving anymore.

Rin glared at XVeemon and got up. "Allright. Mephismon. You've see the last of this place. XVeemon, get up" she ordered and stared up at the sky. Mephismon grinned and flew straight at her.

"I wouldn't move" Rin said and closed her eyes. "No matter what" she mumbled. 'I'll stay with you always' she finished her sentence in thought. Suddenly her necklace and XVeemon glowed.

"XVeemon digivolve to LadyDevimon, this is what courage does. Flames and Fire stand for courage, but I'm ice cold, you just watch out. Darkness Wave" she yelled and black sound waves flew at Mephismon. Mephismon stopped. "How come you became so powerful. Nah, nevermind. You're still not strong enough to defeat me" he said and landed in front of them.

"Yeah? How about two of the kind?" Yuki asked and stood up. He picked a rock up and threw it at Mephismon who winced. "Power" he mumbled. "We're strong enough to beat you? Right, Stingmon?" Stingmon nodded and a glow shot from Yuki's necklace towards him.

"Stingmon digivolve to Niciterimon, this is pure power. I might seem nice and friendly but power comes from the inside" he said. Niciterimon was a large four-legged white cat with a black chain around his neck. He had nine tails, one of them was black. He also had two short swords by his side and a green unicorn's horn on his forehead. He smiled. "Power is gained from everywhere, let me take yours, Ancient Wish" he yelled and mumbled something in an ancient digimon language.

"Arg." Mephismon gripped his heart. "And this is the power of Darkness. Death Cloud" he yelled and a black cloud flew at the two ultimate digimon.

"Doesn't anyone care. What's going to happen to the other guy? He might get hurt. Rin, if you fight, I might lose my first friend in Shinjuku. Rin, Yuki. You guys can't leave me" Faith pleaded as her necklace also began to glow alongside Salemmon.

"Salemmon digivolve to Camamon, the power of our feelings. Expressing your feelings isn't weak, it just shows you care and with that you can defeat all evil" she said. Camamon was a woman with dark blue hair to her shoulders and light green eyes. She was wearing a dark green dress to her knees and black boots. On her head she had Zippmon's ears.

"Kiss of Love" she yelled blowing a kiss at Mephismon. Mephismon laughed an evil laugh. "We should all attack together" Rin, Yuki and Faith said together. The three digimon nodded.

"Darkness Wave" LadyDevimon fired off her attack.

"Double Blade" Niciterimon grabbed his sword and slashed at Mephismon.

"Heart Treatment" Camamon shot off dozens of hearts that attacked Mephismon.

"You puny digimon will not delete m…" Mephismon was cut off as his head deleted, followed by the rest of his body. Faith dropped to her knees. "No one every said we would kill them."

"We had to, Faith. And know. We have to go and save that guy [they still don't know his name, arg]" Rin said putting her hand on her friends shoulder. Yuki nodded. "Yeah, Faith. We have to go save him. It wouldn't be that great if he died, would it?" Faith sniffed. "You're right" she said and turned to the digimon.

Kyelmon was lying on the ground looked pretty bad. Her gloves were torn and she had a few scars. "Kyel" Kylemon mumbled and leaned over her. "You can't die. You're the most beautiful digi-girl I've ever seen" he said and pulled her onto his lap. "I'll make you better. I'll clean your wounds. I'll kill Mirotysmon for you. Just please don't die. Please" he mumbled. Kyelmon's eyes fluttered open. She looked at the face above her and felt a tear fall onto her cheek. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a deep kiss.

She let go. "Kyel" Kylemon said smiling. "Will you… will you marry me when this is all done? Will you protect me as I will protect you?" he asked smiling sweetly. Kyelmon nodded. "Yes. I will. I will, Kyle, I will" she said and got up.

Faith sniffed. "Oh, my god. Even digimon can be romantic." She sighed. Rin broke from her smile and helped the three fox digimon up. "Guys, we have to go in there and save that guy and his digimon."

The others nodded and followed Rin into the castle. "Rin" Kyelmon said. "Look." She pointed to the necklace around her neck. "He activated the crest. He must be the holder of Forgiveness." Rin smiled. "He forgives us for being late. But let's take up the time and bust him outta here" she yelled and ran into the castle.

Woohoo! Ultimate and love!!! Digimon love!!! *cheers for kyle and kyel


	4. Four Unitions

Disclaimer: Rin, Yuki, Kylemon and Kyelmon are copyrighted to me. As is Mirotysmon. Faith, Kevin, Zippmon and Arcticdramon are my bestest friends (Jazzy). Digimon is copyrighted to digimon? No Toei and the others.

Plot: Four digidestined, four digimon, one enemy, five chapters. That's about it. This is actually only a side story to another story I'm writing, Renamon Crisis

A Beginning: Four Unitions

"Articdramon digivolve to Blizzamon" the ice blue fox yelled and digivolved breaking the chains. Blizzamon was an ice blue version of Salemmon with silver fire on his feet and tail tips. He had pale light gray eyes, a chain around his neck and a scar on his left ear.

"You digivolved" Mirotysmon said and got up. He looked at the digimon and sat down again. "You're only a champion. You couldn't even hurt me if you tried." Mirotysmon laughed. "Finish" he said and waved his hand weakly towards the digimon. A black beam flew at Blizzamon making him crash against a wall. "Blizzamon" Kevin yelled in his cage.

Blizzamon turned to stare at Kevin. He grinned a bit and opened his mouth. An ice blue light formed. "Blizzard…."

"That's right. Kill the worthless human" Mirotysmon urged the fox digimon. "… Blaze" Blizzamon finished breaking the lock of Kevin's cage.

"What? You imbecile. Why are you helping the humans?"

"Why do you want to destroy them?" Blizzamon asked. "Blizzard Blaze" he yelled and flung his attack at Mirotysmon. "Wipe Out" Mirotysmon said and waved his hand again. Blizzamon crashed against the wall again. "Blizzamon" Kevin yelled again. "Crushing Barrier" Mirotysmon said grinning and an invisible barrier began pushing Blizzamon against the wall.

"Ah, forgive me, Kevin. For I could not protect you" Blizzamon said and began to fade. "Blizzamon, no. I forgive you, just don't… don't go away."

"Touching isn't i… what?" Mirotysmon's barrier broke as Blizzamon began to glow again.

"Blizzamon digivolve to WarBlizzamon, forgiveness is trust. I may be just a dog. But my bite is harder than my bark" he said. WarBlizzamon was an ice blue two-legged wolf with pointy fox like ears tipped white, dark blue torn jeans and silver stripes on his shoulders. He still had his pale light gray eyes and the scar on his left ear.

"Another digivolution? That won't stop me. Flame Winds" Mirotysmon yelled and a flaming tornado flew at WarBlizzamon. "Ice Lash" WarBlizzamon said and froze the tornado. "Bark" he said sarcastically and flew at Mirotysmon. Mirotysmon growled and flung his hand at WarBlizzamon throwing him against a wall again. "I can't do this alone, I need help" WarBlizzamon muttered to himself.

Just as he had said that. The door to Mirotysmon's room crashed open. "So you're the one who stole our partner" Rin said fiercely. She walked over to Kevin, with the three fox digimon, Yuki and Faith behind her. "We're here to fight with you, buddy. Whoever you may be, Courage, Power and Feelings are here to kick ass with ya" Rin said smiling.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "You might not want out help but we came all this way to save you, so you're just going to have to accept it" Faith said. "I don't need anyone's help" Kevin said.

"Oh, yes, you do. We're here and we're helping. We won't put down any fight, right Kyelmon?" Kyelmon nodded and warp-digivolved to LadyDevimon.

"You're gonna need all the power you can get. That's were we come in, Kylemon." Kylemon grinned and warp-digivolved to Niciterimon.

"And feelings of trust, friendship and love will guide you. Our friendship and trust in you and the digimon's love" Faith smiled at Niciterimon and LadyDevimon. "The power of Feelings will give a boost too." Zippmon smiled and warp-digivolved to Camamon.

"That's four ultimate! Beat that!" Rin yelled. "I have the power of four ultimates. I can beat you to pulp within seconds." Kevin looked from WarBlizzamon to Mirotysmon to the eager faces of Rin, Yuki and Faith. He smiled slightly. "I'm Kevin Fujiyama and it's time for some evil busting" he said. "Gotcha. LadyDevimon, go kill" Rin yelled. "Darkness Wave." Mirotysmon whacked the attack aside as if he was swatting a fly.

"Together?" Yuki asked. "Together the others replied.

"Darkness Wave!"

"Double Blade!"

"Heart Treatment!"

"Snowball!"

The attacks hit Mirotysmon making him stumble backwards [yes, he's standing now *pouts*]. "I might just have to concentrate now" he mumbled. "Deadly Shockwave" he yelled and let yellow lightning bolts attack the digimon.

"Kevin" WarBlizzamon yelled while de-digivolving to Arcticdramon, he crashed against a wall.

Camamon spun backwards and crashed to the ground as Zippmon. "Faith."

"Rin. Kyle" LadyDevimon said as she shrunk and collapsed the ground as Kyelmon.

"Kyel! Yuki!" Niciterimon was also thrown back and de-digivolved to Kylemon.

The children ran to they're digimon. "No" Faith said and a tear dropped onto Zippmon. "I shouldn't have hit them so hard. On the other hand now all I have to kill is you" Mirotysmon said and raised his arms.

Zippmon's eyes opened fast. She staggered up. "As long as Faith is by my side and as long as I have Arctic to fight for. I will keep standing." Faith whipped the tears out of her eyes. "The Digimons love is strong and if Zippmon is in love, you will have to meet your end, cause we're gonna fight to the end."

Then Zippmon and Faith began to glow.

"Faith bio-merge Zippmon to Huntamon, the powerful bite of love." Huntamon was a burgundy wolf with dark blue stripes, light green eyes, black fallen angel wings and dark green tipped ears. She had a black upside down crescent moon on her forehead.

"Don't you dare hurt, Arcticdramon. Wild Fire Love" she yelled and a heart-shaped fire flew at Mirotysmon. His arm was hit but he was still able to use it.

"You're only half as strong as I am. Human and digimon. That's not nice" Mirotysmon grinned. "How about two?" Arcticdramon got to his feet. "Zipp is the first person to love me. Her love will keep me going as mine will help her."

"Right. Just as my newfound friendship will help" Kevin said and placed his hand onto Articdramon's shoulder.

"Kevin bio-merge Arcticdramon to Stormmon, the icy bite of friendship." Stormmon was an ice blue wolf with pale light gray eyes, silver tipped paws, white tipped ears and tail. He had a gold crescent moon symbol on his forehead and white fluffy angel wings.

"And if harm comes to Zippmon, you will pay. Frozen Breath" he yelled and a beam of ice flew at Mirotysmon freezing his shoulder. Mirotysmon grinned and shook his shoulder, breaking the ice. "I've trained hard for this day. The two of you can't hurt me."

"Four of us will" Kyelmon and Rin said. Yuki and Kylemon nodded. "Courage…" Rin and Kyelmon began. "… and Power…" Yuki and Kylemon continued.

"… are right by your side" they said together.

"Rin bio-merge Kyelmon to Diagimon, the firey kick of courage." Diagimon was a woman with long green hair and blue armour in a quite revealing style. She wore one gloves and a red helmet.

"Yuki bio-merge Kylemon to Justimon, the strong kick of power." Justimon grinned.

Yay!!! Bio-merge. Go kick evil ass


	5. Four Defeat

Disclaimer: Rin, Yuki, Kylemon and Kyelmon are copyrighted to me. As is Mirotysmon. Faith, Kevin, Zippmon and Arcticdramon are my bestest friends (Jazzy). Digimon is copyrighted to digimon? No Toei and the others.

Plot: Four digidestined, four digimon, one enemy, five chapters. That's about it. This is actually only a side story to another story I'm writing, Renamon Crisis

A Beginning: Four Defeat

Mirotysmon looked shocked for a short moment but recovered.

The four digimon in front of him glared and bared the fangs they had.

Huntamon, a burgundy dark blue-striped wolf with black wings and dark green tipped ears.

Stormmon, an ice blue wolf with silver tipped paws, white tipped ears and tail white wings.

Diagimon, a woman with long green hair and blue armour in a quite revealing style, one glove and a red helmet.

Justimon, a man in a blue spandex with white armour and a white helmet.

These four digimon were bio-merged. And they were facing a digimon that was a level above a single one of them. Four would defiantly defeat him.

"Think about this day as you last when you get to hell" Justimon said. "Thunder Clap" his attack hit Mirotysmon making him stumble back. Mirotysmon grinned. "Triple Spin Kick" he yelled and spun around himself three times causing airwaves to hit Justimon who crashed against a wall.

"Justimon!" Diagimon rushed to Mirotysmon. "Flame Strike" she yelled and a blade out of fire extracted from her glove. It sunk deep into Mirotysmon's arm. She pulled the blade out, it reverting and stared into his deep black eyes. He grinned. "Say hello, honey" he said and swung his arm at her, making her fly against Justimon.

"Justimon! Diagimon! You'll pay for that" Huntamon yelled. "Wild Fire Love." She attacked again. This time hurting Mirotysmon more. His left arm was singed badly. "You dare hurt me? Future god of the digital world? Revealing Power" he yelled and a blast of energy threw Huntamon against the wall next to Justimon and Diagimon who had now staggered to their feet.

"Huntamon!" Stormmon yelled and ran towards Mirotysmon. He jumped at him and head butted him. When he landed back on his feet with Mirotysmon still tumbling backwards he yelled out his attack, freezing Mirotysmon.

"Come on, guys. We have to attack together!" he yelled to the others. Diagimon helped Huntamon up and then the three digimon joined Stormmon.

"Gather your energy, and we'll fire off an ultimate blast" Justimon suggested. The others nodded and concentrated on their energy.

Mirotysmon had gathered himself and was now also gathering his energy. "You'll never defeat me. I'm the strongest, you're just weak mongrels. Weak and pathetic humans."

"Attack. Eternal Power…" the four digimon yelled.

"Courage!" Diagimon let a red and orange beam fly at Mirotysmon.

"Power!" Justimon's beam was yellow and blue.

"Forgiveness!" Stormmon's beam was ice blue and silver.

"and Feelings!" Huntamon's, the last, was burgundy and dark blue.

"Ultimate Dea…" Mirotysmon stopped in midst of the attack name while dissolving. "I will return. I will return and defeat you" he mumbled.

Later Kevin, Faith, Yuki, Rin, Zippmon, Arcticdramon, Kyelmon and Kylemon were standing in the forest talking with an elderly looking man.

"Kevin, Faith, Yuki, Rin. I am afraid I will have to send you back home. The digimon will not be able to come with, but you will always be able to stay in contact with them thought your D-Vices." The digidestined looked at the ground solemnly.

Faith was the first. "Oh, Zippmon. You might act a bit naive and young but I bet you'll be the best when you grow up. If you ever have kids, I want them to be just like you. I want you to live on forever. I don't want to leave you. Don't forget me. Don't ever forget me, or I'll have Arcticdramon punish you." She sniffed and gave a soft laugh. Then she turned and ran off.

Kevin looked at the ground. "Stay well, Articdramon." The digimon nodded. "You too" he said and nodded. Then Kevin turned and followed Faith a tear falling to the ground.

Yuki grinned. "Be yourself, Kylemon. Live long, have fun doing it and don't forget me." He smiled again and looked Kylemon in the eyes. A tear trickled down his cheek. Quickly he whipped it off. "Kev, wait." He ran after the boy.

"Me last. Well. What do I say? How about don't forget me? Been done. Stay well? Live long? I hate doing stuff like this. I hope you and Kylemon have a happy life together. Open up. Lose the frown and be adventurous" Rin said and hugged Kyelmon. "Arcticdramon, you know what to do. Zippmon, forget what Faith said, you should try be less hyper. Life's better if you don't enjoy it all the time. Kylemon, look after Kyelmon, will ya?" Rin smiled like Yuki had.

"I'll miss you, but I'll never ever forget you guys. You'll be in my hearts forever, the fight we had and the power we gained. If Mirotysmon really was the strongest digimon around here. Brag. You guys beat him." Then she too turned and disappeared.

The old man nodded to the digimon and disappeared into thin air.

"Zipp" Arcticdramon said staring at the ground. Kylemon grabbed Kylemon by the wrist and disappeared into thin air, like the old man had.

"Yeah."

"I don't know how I should say it. But…" He was stopped by a kiss. He opened his eyes in shock but closed them to enjoy the kiss. Zippmon let go. "I'll never forget Faith but you, my dear, will stay with me forever" she said. Arcticdramon nodded. "You'll marry me right?"

"Like Faith said, if you ever have kids." Zippmon smiled a sweet smile. "Yes" Arcticdramon said and pulled her into another kiss.

"It's over" Kylemon said and looked up to the sky. "Yes" Kyelmon answered and followd his gaze. There was a long pause.

"Do you really want to…" Kylemon stopped. Kylemon nodded. "Yes. I love you and it's the only way to make you mine and keep you forever. You promised rin you'd look after me. And this is the best way, isn't it?"

Kylemon grinned and jumped at her. "Yes, my love."

Um, the  next chapter is only for those who plan on reading Renamon Crisis (please every one read that).

Renamon Crisis takes place a bunch of years later, when both couples have children. And um… yeah, just read it puhlease


	6. The Beginning of the middle

...

"We stayed in contact. But after a while. They grew up as we did. I haven't heard from them since I don't know shortly before Blood was born."

Shi and Kish grinned. "So, they never knew you have kids?" Kyle shook his head. "We don't know if they have kids either."

"You knew Zipp and Arctic from long ago?" Shadow asked. "Yeah. And I just hope Mirotysmon never makes his warning come true. And I hope, Cash, that he isn't who you have to have to fight. Because two digimon aren't strong enough. Maybe someone should come with you? Blood?"

"What? No! Hell, I won't know what she's talking about" Cash said enraged. "How about Key?" Shadow suggested. "Yeah, send Key" both Shi and Kish said nodding vigourously. 'Don't you want him here?" Kyle asked. They shook their heads. "Why not?"

"We aren't into talking about stars or Etemon concerts" Shi moaned.

"Fine. I'll take Key."


End file.
